<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By The Angel by Miles_of_Sunshine32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821279">By The Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_of_Sunshine32/pseuds/Miles_of_Sunshine32'>Miles_of_Sunshine32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_of_Sunshine32/pseuds/Miles_of_Sunshine32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raziel had warned her; had sent her a message that she couldn't ignore and yet she had chosen to do so, chosen to disobey that one directive in order to save everyone she loved. Jonathan was dead and now the Angel was stripping her of her runes. Clary Fairchild would no longer be a Shadowhunter, banished from the Shadow World, and barred from being with the people she held most dear. Still, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at the Angel, had she been given the choice she would have made the same one again and again. </p><p>Her family however, has other plans....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Jace Wayland, Clary Fray &amp; Jace Wayland &amp; Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray &amp; Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By The Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a writing piece that I needed to get out in order to keep myself sane. I loved the series, especially the third season and yet the ending upset me so much that I had to write an alternative. This, is what should have happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart was breaking, shattering into a million pieces a single shard at a time. Each word Jace spoke as they swayed to the music chipped another piece of her will away, the effort to keep the tears in check or at least hold in the soul-wrenching sob that was lodged in her throat at bay was becoming nearly impossible. Leaning back, away from the warmth of his embrace and the smell of him she sniffed, reaching her hand up to cup the side of his face. “Every cell in my body loves you. And when those cells die and new ones are made, they love you even more.” </p><p>Jace’s brow furrowed, knitting together as he regarded the love of his life. The words she spoke made his heart pound in his chest and elation shoot through his bloodstream like heavenly fire but he couldn’t help but feel as if something was wrong. “Clary, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He reached up, letting a fiery red tress wrap around his finger as the pad of his thumb rubbed the silky strands. Her hand wrapped around his wrist as she leaned into his touch, the trust and love there made him want to kiss her until they were both breathless. </p><p>“Nothing. I think I just need some air. I’ll be back in a bit.” Her teeth snapped down on the inside of her lip, to pain helping to keep herself under control as she moved away from him, breaking the physical connection of their hands. Turning completely away from him Clary took a few unsteady steps away from him, away from the dancing and laughter of all the people who had become so dear to her. Leaving behind her family made each step feel as if she were wading through quicksand, sinking inexorably through a portal that would take her away from them all forever. The moment she passed the threshold of the hall the sob broke free from her lips, spurring her into a light trot in order to put more distance between herself and her world. </p><p>The Angel was punishing her, taking away everything she had come to know and love for having ignored his warning. Creating the rune linking the Nephilim to Downworlders had been the final straw, his warning having been delivered by her mother in an attempt to reach her. Unfortunately, Jonathan had forced her to ignore that warning, to create one final rune in order to bring his reign of terror and death to an end. She had known what she was doing as she stood in front of her brother, surrounded by countless Mundanes who had lost their lives to his corruption. It was a fair trade, life as she knew it and facing the wrath of the Angel in exchange for making sure that her friends and family were kept safe. The only saving grace was that Raziel was taking his time stripping her of her runes, giving her time to bid each of them goodbye before she lost her link and all her memories. </p><p>Walking towards the front entrance to the Institute another of her runes glowed gold, shimmering with an incandescent light before slowly fading. Looking up she spotted the sentries stationed at the door, standing tall and proud they were warriors doing their duty to protect everyone within the Institute while the festivities raged in another room. Right before her eyes they began to vanish, as another tether that had tied her to the shadow world was cut. A fresh flowing of tears spilled from her eyes and she ran outside, taking the steps at breakneck speed as she struggled to put as much distance between herself and the Institute. </p><p>Crossing the street the redhead began walking through the park, glancing up at the star-filled sky as another sob wrenching itself free. “Raziel, I’m sorry. I hope, one day, you can forgive me.” Her whispered prayer delivered with a husky and broken tone, escaped into the night just as the last of the runes faded. </p><p>Blinking Clary paused, looking around with a look of confusion upon her features. Sniffing she reached out and touched her face, wiping away the tears that stained her face. How had she gotten here? Getting her bearings she kept walking, finding a street sign, and orienting herself towards home. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>|| - - - - ||</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jace stood on the outskirts of the crowd, watching his Parabatai dance with his new groom. The smile that was on his face was radiant, wide and unguarded. There wasn’t a person in the room who couldn’t see how happy Alec was, the evidence was written all over his body. He wasn’t the only one either, everyone in the room was smiling and enjoying their time. The energy in the room was electric, a mixture of pure joy and laughter and camaraderie; it was heady.</p><p>His eyes met that of Izzy from across the room, the two of them smiling at one another before his sister mouthed the words, “Where’s Clary?” The pair of them took a moment to look around the room, searching through the crowd for that unmistakable fall of flame-red hair. When neither of them could spot her they met gazes once more, Jace made a motion with his hand indicating that he was going to search for her. </p><p>Jace started out on the terrace, hiding a smile as he came upon Luke and Maryse chatting in a dark and secluded corner. He then went searching through the rest of the Institute, a slight vein of worry coursing through his gut when she was nowhere to be found. He’d searched the weapons room, her room, and even the back balcony where they liked to train with no results. Keeping his panic at bay the blonde went at last to his own room, following some instinct that guided his feet. Opening the door his spirits fell, as there was no fiery beauty waiting for him. Looking around he spotted an envelope resting on his pillow, the sight of it dropping his stomach clear into his feet. </p><p>Slowly he approached the thing, as if it were a demon in disguise that would jump out and bite him if he wasn’t careful. Drawing up to the side of the bed Jace reached out and grabbed the thing, opening it up to a lengthy letter written in a beautiful, lofty and artistic script. The more he read the more panic and alarm had him breaking out into a cold sweat, tears spilling down his cheeks as the implications hit him square in the chest. Why hadn’t she told him? Divulged to him what was going on so that they could face the issue head on, together? Her words came back to him before she had left, the weight of them being fully realized now that he knew the context in which they had been in. </p><p>Doubling over Jace gripped his stomach, choking on a sob as he thought about the pain Clary must have been in. She’d sacrificed so much, been through too much in order to save them all, and in repayment for those things she had been stripped of her runes and banished. His love had asked him not to act, that it was the will of the angel and he needed to leave well enough alone. Like hell he was. </p><p>He couldn’t do anything about the situation tonight, nor did he want to. If he was going to fix this it was going to take all of them to figure out what to do, but tonight was about Alec and Magnus. Clary would wait one night and certainly, he could survive a single night without her. Tucking the letter in the pocket of his dress jacket Jace went back to the party, resigning himself to keeping all of this under wraps until at least the morning. The best-laid plans, or however that saying went, the moment he stepped foot back inside the hall Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Simon were all waiting for him. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Alec, ever blunt, cut straight to the point of the matter and left Jace little room to maneuver. Still, he attempted to put this all off until tomorrow. </p><p>“Nothing. Are we gonna have cake?” Jace tried to smile, rubbing his hands together in an effort to divert the attention back to where it should be. Alec kept staring at him, while Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and Magnus gave him a look of his own. Simon hovered with his arm around Isabelle though his eyes kept scanning the crowd, “Where’s Clary?” <br/>
All eyes once more focused on the blonde male, concern suddenly thick within the group. Izzy took a step forward, “Jace, where is Clary?” Her voice was authoritative yet gentle as if she could sense that their missing friend was the reason for the look of dread that Jace couldn’t seem to wipe off of his face. “She’s gone.” Pulling the letter out of his jacket pocket Izzy snatched the thing from his fingertips, opening the paper with an efficient flourish. </p><p>Everyone passed it around, taking turns reading what Clary had kept from them in order to spare them from the knowledge of her fate. “No,” Izzy whispered, her hands shaking with fury. Clary had just agreed to be her Parabatai, was the one and only person she would have ever considered tying herself to and now she was gone. Simon kept a supportive arm around her waist while his own features took on a cast of sadness and grief, mentally adding his best friend to the list of people he had lost yet were still living. </p><p>It was Alec that finally broke the silence, his voice hard and unflinching, “We have to fix this. We have to get her back.” Magnus nodded, his eyes having flickered to those of a cat were shimmering with unshed tears, though in an instant he had covered his Warlock mark and gathered himself. “Absolutely. Though summoning Angel’s isn’t really my forte.” </p><p>“Wait, doesn’t the letter say Raziel took her runes? Can we really go against an Angel? THE Angel?” Simon held out the letter which Magnus plucked from his hand to scan over it himself while the others broke into a loud conversation all at once. It was Jace who drew them all up short, his mismatched hues darting between Alec and Magnus, “I have an idea what we can do, but we wait until tomorrow. Tonight is about you two.” Magnus opened his mouth to object, his love for Clary overriding everything in his mind, but Izzy interjected. “Jace is right. Tonight is for you two. Besides, Jace and I need time to gather supplies. And backup” </p><p>The brunette Shadowhunter stepped closer to her brother and his mate, cutting off whatever objections had been about to flow from them. “Go. Cut the cake. Enjoy the night. Tomorrow we get Clary back.” They had all heard that tone before and all of them knew better than to argue. Nodding the grooms turned to head towards the cake table leaving Simon and Jace to help her with the planning. “So what do we do?” Simon, ever the loyal friend and now her boyfriend looked eager and completely confident that they could pull this off. </p><p>“I need to do a little research, but I think with enough voices we may be able to at the very least get the Angel’s attention.” Though she spoke with some conviction there was still doubt in her tone and in the crease between her brows. The vampire, on the other hand, looked at her with a faith she didn’t think she deserved, “There’s no guarantee it will work.” Simon turned, his hands on her hips as he looked at her steadily, “I have faith in us. In all of the people who have become family here. I mean we just did a jaunt in a realm of hell and came back from it.” He grinned, leaning in to kiss her tenderly, “This should be a cakewalk.” </p><p>Izzy hoped that he was right, that his belief in her wasn’t misplaced. Jace spoke up, “You said we would need voices, who were you thinking about?” Glazing up her dark mocha hues met his own, steady and unflinching, “Everyone who believes Clary belongs here. With us.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>|| - - - - ||  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Institute was abuzz with activity, people moving from one place to another with a feverish purpose. It had been several days since the Lightwood wedding and though the festivities had been merry the morning after had set a fire within the hearts of many. Clary Fairchild had been banished by the Angel and all those who loved her were being called in for a special ceremony they hoped might bring her back to their ranks. Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, and even a Seelie Knight walked the halls of the New York Institute, ushering supplies into the grand hall. In the middle of the chaos, Isabelle Lightwood directed them all, like a General directing her troops before a battle she expertly organized it all. </p><p>Jace stood off to the side, his eyes glued to the giant summoning/prayer circle that he and Izzy had spent most of the night drawing. Using dirt from holy ground they had combined charcoal from Clary’s art supplies with some of Jace’s blood, blood from the Angel Ithuriel that they both shared, mixing it all together into what they hoped was a potent enough material to create what they were going for. The pair had painstakingly drawn the angelic rune inside of the circle, much like they had drawn pentagrams many times before in order to summon demons, they hoped this circle would be enough to grant them an audience with Raziel.</p><p>At first, the idea had been to gather everyone Clary had ever touched inside the hall, the group of them combining their voices to the prayer that might summon Raziel to them. It had been decided however that the Angel might not look kindly upon granting an audience that included Downworlders. With the demon heritage appearing before them might incite the Angel’s wrath which was the exact opposite reaction they were hoping for. Instead, those of the Downworld had brought items and mementos that reminded them of Clary, placing them inside the circle before retreating to an anteroom off of the Hall to await the results. </p><p>Magnus came in followed closely by Alec, in his arms was Madzie, while Catarina and Lorenzo brought up the rear. Maia and Bat had already added their tributes, letters that detailed out their feelings for their red-haired companion, before retreating to the anteroom. Raphael walked around the room shaking hands on his way to join them. Jace stood off to the side, watching all the many people they had managed to gather, coming together in an effort to get Clary back. Deep inside his heart was shaking, his knuckles nearly white as he prayed with all of his might that this work. This desperate bid to plead to the Angel for his love to be returned to him, once and for all. </p><p>It seemed a fool’s errand, and yet every person hadn’t hesitated or thought twice about adding their voice to the cause. That was the type of woman Clary was, one to throw herself into the very bowels of hell in order to save a friend. Now her friends were willing to potentially face the wrath of an Angel in order to restore her memory and grant her runes back. </p><p>“Breathe son. This is going to work.” Maryse had been watching Jace for quite some time and every muscle in his body was rigid. The worry and despair on his face broke her heart, made her wish she had the power to wipe it all away. His eyes swept up, red and puffy and filled up tears, her boy tried to open his mouth to speak and only ended up choking on a sob. She pulled him into her arms, hugging him as tightly as she could while he let loose some of his fears and anxiety. “I can’t be without her mom.” Nodding her head she crushed him tighter to her, “I know. We are going to get her back.” </p><p>At that moment Isabelle spoke up from the center of the room, just off to the side of the circle rune. “It’s time.” Nods all around as the last of the Downworlders entered the anteroom and shut the door. The Shadowhunters and Maryse were the only ones that remained in the Hall, every face looking solemn and resolute. Jace, Izzy, Alec, Luke, Underhill, Maryse, Robert, Lydia, Aline, Helen, Max, Cleophas, and even Consul Penhallow rallied around the circle. Once everyone had chosen a spot they all knelt down, taking a knee and bowing their heads in a sign of supplication and respect. Brother Zachariah walked around them drawing an ancient rune on the floor just behind where each of them knelt, a rune meant to amplify their voices and promote focus. </p><p>As the clock struck noon more Shadowhunters poured into the room, ranging around the angelic rune and taking a knee themselves. Brother Zachariah took up a sentry point off to the side, his disembodied voice speaking into the minds of all those gathered. “Center your thoughts on Clary Fairchild. Ask the Angel to forgive. Think about all of the memories you have of Clary, of how you feel about her, and pray that the Angel hears you.” Jace looked up for a moment from his spot in the circle, his mismatched eyes gliding over the sea of blue-clad warriors who had gathered to bring one of their own back home. </p><p>Time seemed to stand still, the discipline and focus of every Shadowhunter rendering them motionless as they poured their thoughts into the swell of voices entreating the Angel into listening to their plea. At some point a whispered prayer turned into a chant that echoed off the hallowed walls, the chant transforming into a song. Each note said on a word, weaving a tune that might call home their lost companion. Just as the sunset and the moon began to rise the room lit up, flooding with a light that wasn’t white or gold but some unearthly color between. Not a single Shadowhunter moved though they could all sense his presence. Their plea had been heard. </p><p>Raziel floated above the gathered crowd, surveying each and every one of them as the chant he had been hearing for most of the day seemed to swell in the wake of his arrival. His own voice quieted them, filling the entire room with his chagrin, “You have called to me and I am here. Your entreaty is folly.” Silence followed his pronouncement, his light ebbing and flowing over the heads of the gathered warriors though not a single one of them dared move. A single voice spoke out, her bravery only overshadowed by the deep respect and measure of fear that laced her words, “Raziel we ask for your forgiveness on behalf of Clarissa Fairchild and pray that you reconsider.” </p><p>More silence, though the light that shone against their closed eyelids brightened almost painfully. Finally, the Angel responded, “Clarissa Fairchild failed to listen to my warning and went against my will. Her punishment is just.” His tone brooked no argument and within the crowd gathered below him he could feel several hearts break. Tilting his head Raziel wondered at such a reaction, his own heart affected slightly. “You disagree.” A statement that sank like a stone and yet held a slight glimmer of hope. Alec spoke this time, his voice ringing loud and true, “Respectfully we do.” </p><p>“Speak your case Shadowhunter.” </p><p>As one those gathered around the circle rose, keeping their eyes closed against the brilliant heavenly light. Luke took the lead, “Clary has done more for this world than any one person has any right to claim. She had stopped not one but three great evils that sought to destroy the world as we know it. Valentine, Lilith, and her brother Jonathan. She has sacrificed everything to keep not just her friends and family but the entire shadow world safe.” From the crowd gathered there came a shout of ascent, an agreement from all assembled. Maryse spoke up, sending a thrill of surprise through those linked around the circle as she was mundane but had insisted on helping. </p><p>“Clarissa Fairchild has taught many people how to love and live. She had opened the eyes of many hardened warriors, taught them the value of emotion and that love is not a weakness. It is a strength.” Another shout of agreement echoed around the hall. Isabelle once more raised her voice, her tone one of conviction and passion, “Clary taught me that strength doesn’t just come from physical prowess, strength comes from the heart. She inspired me to step out of the carefully manicured mask that I present to the world and to show my true self. Clary is the reason I am a better Shadowhunter.” An answering shout, louder than the last reached into the rafters. <br/>
Alec drew a breath and added his entreaty to the mix, “Clary gave new life to everyone around her. She is passionate, dedicated, and brings out the best in those around her. She would walk into the very bowels of hell without thinking twice about it and has sacrificed so much.” He paused, swallowing hard as the memory of her forgiving him for his part in her mother’s death swam through his mind. “She is compassionate and strong and a shining example of what a Shadowhunter should be.” The shout that followed shook the panes of stained glass that covered most of the windows. “Clarissa went against your warnings in order to save countless lives, she knowingly and willingly sacrificed herself to keep both Shadowhunters and mundanes safe.” Robert’s voice was calm and level, followed by Max, “She’s a hero.” Another shout that boomed through the room, seeming to echo in the very bones of all assembled. </p><p>Jace drew in a breath, a few tears sneaking out from below his closed lids, hanging on his eyelashes. “Clary is my life. She sees the best in everyone and accepts them as they are. Shadowhunters love once and they love fiercely, and for me there is only her. She looks past the mistakes that are made and doesn’t give up on anyone, no matter what they might have done.” His heart pounded in his chest, fists shaking up his sides as he poured everything he was feeling into every word he spoke. “Clary made a mistake but it was one made willingly in order to save so many. Forgive her. Please.” As before another shout, the sound of affirmation flowed through every one of them and echoed into the ether. </p><p>Helen, Aline, Cleophas, and even Jia added in their thoughts, speaking of things Clary had done for them and with each entreaty there was a shout from the crowd. Finally, they all grew silent, hoping that perhaps their prayers had been enough to convince the Angel to return their friend to them. The light swelled, flashing so brilliantly that many had to raise their arms to their faces in order to block it out. It then dimmed to a muted glowing sphere that floated just above them all. A feminine gasp issued from the center of the room and Jace couldn’t help but open his eyes, nearly collapsing at the red-haired vision that stood within the circle. </p><p>Clary stared up at the Angel with a mixture of shock and fear and confusion upon her face, her knowledge of what had happened to her restored. She quivered at what her being here meant, at what she would be forced to face now. Taking a moment to look around the room her eyes met Jace’s, a thousand words passing between them before Raziel demanded their attention. “Clarissa Fairchild, your friends have pleaded for your return and asked for forgiveness on your behalf. You were banished and stripped of your runes for disobeying my wishes. What have you to say?” </p><p>The sadness she had felt the hour or so before the last of her runes had been stripped from her came back, tears shimmering in her eyes as she looked up at the Angel. “I did go against your warning. When my mother came to me and explained I was upset but I wanted to obey.” She swallowed, once more looking around at everyone that was gathered meeting eyes that were now open. “When Jonathan started killing people, destroying many Shadowhunters and mundanes alike I knew what it would take to stop him. I knowingly created one last rune, one last rune that would stop him once and for all and if I had to do it all over again I wouldn’t change a thing.” The light surrounding the Angel swelled, many people wincing as they could feel his anger. “I willingly traded my life for that of everyone here. For everyone in the Shadow World and Mundanes in order to stop Jonathan and I would choose that over the alternative again and again.” </p><p>The tears that had been swimming in her eyes flowed freely down her face, a state that the redhead was becoming accustomed to. “I’m sorry if I upset you and I do pray for your forgiveness. I thought this gift had been given to me by Ithuriel and was meant to be used. I only wanted to help.” Clary lowered her head, unsure why she had been brought here or even what would happen next. The Angel seemed to dim, his light swirling around the glowing orb that obscured his features from the Shadowhunters below him. </p><p>“Ithuriel spoke very highly of you and Jace Herondale, he was fond of both of you and I mourn his passing.” It was the first time the Angel had spoke in what could have been considered a normal tone, catching everyone a little off guard. “What would you sacrifice to stay among these many people who advocate for you?” Clary’s heart swelled and her breath seemed to catch in her throat, her mind racing a mile a minute. Her gaze swept up to Jace, his own reflection the desperate hope that coursed through their veins. “Take my memories, the knowledge from everyone gathered here that I have the ability to create runes.” She looked back up at Raziel, certain in her choice. “Ithuriel gave me a few of the runes that I made, the others I created of my own free will. If I have no knowledge of this ability then I cannot use it.” </p><p>A hush fell over the room, the collectively held breath of everyone gathered focused on the Angel. “Those gathered would agree to this term?” No sooner had the angel spoke than the entire room shouted their agreement, eliciting a slight chuckle from Raziel. “Very well.” As those words were let loose there was a collective sigh, a flurry of disbelief that was held on a current of pure elation and hope. The light flared up, another flash as Raziel pulled the knowledge from each person still living. He found no resistance from anyone, a pleasing development that told him they were true to their word. </p><p>Clary couldn’t believe it, her entire body trembled where she stood as the light flared up. She felt the moment something from her was taken and yet she didn’t mind. Still, after the knowledge had been removed the Angel seemed to be considering something more. “Clarissa Fairchild, you may keep as a gift the rune Ithuriel gave to you and I will bless the portal rune he gave to you for all Shadowhunters to use.” He let that sink in, as the Shadowhunters absorbed that they had been given a new rune and Clary marveled at being able to keep the sunlight rune Ithuriel had given her to save her life. It was a generous gift. </p><p>“There is still the problem of your blood tie to Ithuriel and that of Jace Herondale.” The implications of his troubles hit the pair of them suddenly, glances passing around the circle as those closest to them gained understanding as well. If the pair of them were to have a child or children, the offspring would be doubly blessed with the blood of an angel. That opened up the possibility of other abilities that had been the source of the Angel’s anger in the first place. Jace took a chance and stepped into the circle, closing the distance between himself and Clary in a flash of graceful movement. </p><p>Her hands spread over his chest as he wrapped his arms tight around her body, unwilling in that moment to ever let her go. Her eyes were filled with tears, the realization of what the Angel was asking of them hitting her hard. Clary had never actually thought about having children and yet the option had always been there. Now faced with the impossible choice of giving up that ability, of never being able to have Jace’s children felt as if her future was being yanked away from her. As if sensing the path of her thoughts Jace reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Family isn’t always blood. I know that better than anyone,” he looked over at Alec, Izzy, Maryse, Robert, and Max. His adoptive family who had taken him and treated him like a son.</p><p>His gaze returned to Clary, “Family is sometimes the people you choose to have in your life.” She drew in a shaky breath, “Are you sure? Jace that’s a lot to sacrifice.” The redhead knew how much family meant to him, how much he wanted to prove he was not the man who had raised him. “As long as I have you, I have everything I need.” His answer was quick and spoke with complete confidence. “Besides, there’s always adoption. We can return the favor that Robert and Maryse extended to me.” She searched his features for what seemed like an eternity, looking for some small bit of uncertainty or resentment, and when she found none she looked up at Raziel. </p><p>“We will not have children. Ithuriel’s bloodline will end with us.” Another flash of light filled the room, a sliver of power drawing out from Jace and Clary to be embraced by the Angel. “Very well.” Clary’s body was suddenly wreathed in golden light, her runes shimmering over her skin and solidifying into thick black marks that riddled her body. Her eyes jumped down to her arm, to the angelic rune that stood out proudly just above her wrist. Laughing with elation Jace picked her up and spun her around, a shout of pure happiness issuing from the crowd. </p><p>“Clarissa Fairchild is restored to the ranks of the Shadowhunters. Your runes will be far more powerful than most and those of your Parabatai will add in even more power.” The Angel looked down on the collected four Shadowhunters that now stood inside the circle, Alec and Izzy having joined them. “Each of you will add to the strength of the others, making this a quartet unlike any other. Stay the course. Do your duty.” With those parting words, Raziel left in a final flash of light, leaving only the flickering candles in the scones to light the room. </p><p>A shout went up from somewhere in the back of the room and suddenly the place was filled with cheers. The doors to the anteroom opened, spilling out countless Downworlders who had been waiting to find out the results. Clary was swept up in a sea of countless people, all people who had come together to get her back. In the midst of all the well-wishing and reunions Jace never left her side, his hands touching some part of her body as if he were afraid that if he let her go she might disappear. As the crowd thinned Jace started tugging her hand, drawing her willingly towards the door that led to the living quarters. She felt the need just as desperately as he did to get away, to allow them some time alone. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t.” Izzy grabbed her other hand and drew them up short, “We are doing this now. I’m taking no chances.” Surprised and confused, Jace reluctantly let her go, allowing Isabel to pull Clary over to where Brother Zachariah was waiting beside Maryse, Luke, Robert, Max, Alec, Magnus, and Simon. Stationing Clary in front of her, the redhead finally understood what her friend meant, “If someone wants to take you they will have to go through me next time.” Grinning wide Clary nodded, ready for the ceremony almost as much as the brunette standing before her. </p><p>The two women reached out, grasping forearms as they stared at one another with a mixture of anticipation and relief. Blue fire ignited at their feet, drawing a circle around the pair of them as the candles flickered and went out. Isabel started the ritual, her dauntless nature forging ahead with what she knew in her heart was the right choice. “Entreat me not to leave thee, Or return from following after thee-” </p><p>Clary had been worried about not knowing the words. Though she had studied the ritual and after conversations with the guys as well as watching how their bond connected them, she hadn’t had time to memorize the words. Her panic settled quickly however the moment Izzy spoke the first verse, the words popping into her head as if she had known the ritual since birth. “For whither though goest, I will go, And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.” Each word spoke echoed through the hall, falling with gravity among the pair of them and spreading to their loved ones who watched with pride. </p><p>“Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.” Izzy’s rose-red lips were turned up in a smile, her dark eyes steady and filled with love. Clary had become the sister she had always wished to have, closer to her even than Alec and a confidant that had been unexpected. The redhead’s courage was second to none and over the course of the past year, she had become a formidable warrior. By binding their souls together they would be strong as a team, never separated and always fighting at one another’s side. It would take a whole lot more than the Angel to ever tear them apart now. </p><p>“Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.” Clary had lost everyone who had a blood tie to her, from her mother to the father she had never wanted to the brother who had become a scourge upon the earth. Luke, who she considered her father, was still around and of course her best friend Simon, the two of them had helped her through so much. At the Institute, however, she had found a new family. Alec was a steady presence, a calm in the center of any storm, and a constant ally in every situation she had been forced to confront. Jace held her heart while Izzy had given her a firm foundation upon which to stand. Izzy had stood by her through thick and thin, believing in her on the days when she hadn’t been able to believe in herself. With this oath, they would never be parted, sent on assignments together, and forever bound. </p><p>The two female warriors then spoke as one, “The Angel do so to me and more also, If aught but death part thee and me.” As the final piece of the ritual was intoned the Parabatai rune shimmered brilliant gold inside their forearms, solidifying into solid black right before their eyes. They both closed their eyes, feeling the final threads of connection binding their souls together. Clary hadn’t felt anything like it, suddenly she wasn’t alone within her own mind. She could feel her own happiness and elation reflected within Isabelle and somehow knew that her dear friend was bone tired. They both were. </p><p>The circle of fire went out just as quickly as it had arrived, leaving those standing witness the ability to congratulate the newly bonded Parabatai pair. Luke swept his arms around both of the ladies, hugging them tight then shifted a bit to allow Maryse to help encompass them in a circle of comfort and familial love. Once they broke apart Robert descended on Clary, Max right at his side, the elder male taking her hand in his and covering it with his other. “Welcome to the family.” He looked over at Jace whose eyes didn’t stray far from the radiant redhead, a smile touching his lips as he looked back at her, “Though I suspect you would have become a part of the family one way or another.”</p><p>Having the good grace to blush Clary looked at both Max and Robert with appreciation, “This just adds an extra layer to it all.” Chuckling along with her Robert dropped her hand and moved away, leaving her open to be swept up by Alec. He lifted her clear off of the floor, his smile genuine and wider than she had ever seen him smile before. Spinning her a bit away from the group he set her down, looking down at her with an almost breathless quality to his words. “Clary I owe you so much. You saved my father and brother, you have given love to my Parabatai, and now you have tied yourself to Izzy and I know with you by her side she will be safe.” </p><p>Gripping his forearms the redhead watched as Alec looked down, seemingly overcome with emotion. When his eyes met hers again they were shimmering, “I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but I want you to know that you have become a huge part of our lives. Your family. And I am proud to call you my sister.” The tears that seemed to be shining in Alec’s eyes were now swimming in Clary’s, her voice gruff when she responded, “Thank you Alec. That means so much.” The pair hugged one another tight, an understanding settling between them and creating yet another bond that would stand the test of time. </p><p>Clary and Alec had been at odds quite a bit, from the moment Clary had arrived upon the scene to split Jace’s attention and shaking up the carefully organized life Alec had become accustomed to. The more Alec had thought about it though, his life had changed with Clary’s appearance. He had faced the love he had harbored for his Parabatai and been introduced to the warlock that would become the love of his life. Through her, he had learned what unconditional love was and been shown what true bravery looked like. Thanks to Clary his family was still whole and against all odds she hadn’t held him personally responsible for the death of her mother. Clary had taught him so much, about love and life and loyalty. </p><p>Magnus ambled up to them, hugging Clary as Alec let her loose. “I’m proud of you Biscuit.” He whispered in her ear just before he released her, barely holding his own tears in check. Clary took a deep and ragged breath, marveling at how quickly her life had shifted from one situation to the next. Oddly enough she could remember the couple of days she had spent as a Mundane, having forgotten everything and everyone who had been a part of the shadow world. That existence had seemed normal and yet looking at it all through the lens of a Shadowhunter, going back to college and living a boring life seemed unacceptable. </p><p>The life of a Shadowhunter was dangerous, filled with life or death situations in a never-ending battle against demonic evil. There would be blood and tears, even death in the road in front of her, yet as she looked around at the gathering of individuals who had become her family...Clary would choose this life over and over again. </p><p>A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, lips trailing along the column of her neck in a way that made her body shiver with heat. Leaning back against him her hands settled over his wrists as her eyes drifted closed. His voice whispered in her ear, a sultry intonation that resigned her to being his no matter what he asked of her, “What do you say we go somewhere a little more quiet?” Her lips turned up in a knowing smile, her spine stretching languidly as a pool of heat settled between her legs. “Private maybe. We both know quiet is necessarily in that scenario.” <br/>
<br/>
The answering laugh was low and very male. Before she could be taken from him again Jace swept his arm behind her knees and lifted her into his arms. Glancing around he made eye contact with Alec and then Isabelle, both giving him a grin and a nod. Turning he started walking down the hallway towards his room. Clary’s head settled on his shoulder, her hand resting just over his heart. She let loose a sigh of anticipation and contentment. She was back where she belonged, back with the people she loved and who loved her in return. </p><p>Jace opened the door and just as quickly kicked it closed, wasting no time in depositing her on the bed. His lips found hers unerringly, their kiss lighting them both up in a way that was addicting. Clary allowed herself to get swept up in his passion, needing his hands on her and the bliss she had only ever found in his arms. This was home. This was where she belonged. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>